


brooke having adventures by herself

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Animal Shelter, Frozen Yogurt, brooke and christine being buddies, brooke and the puppy watch legally blonde together, brooke being happy, brooke gets a puppy, brooke having adventures, brookes gonna help at an animal shelter yo, lots of trips to the mall, the puppy is named after elle woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all it is is brooke lohst, on her own, having and fun adventures and doing many happy things.





	brooke having adventures by herself

**Author's Note:**

> this one wasn't proofread and i wrote it on my phone. sorry 'bout no capitals. be gentle, please.

halloween was fast approaching, and so was the need to buy a costume! but brooke kind of sort of wasn't really sure what she wanted to be. the sexy dog costume from last year.. yeah, that was a mistake. this year, though, brooke was determined to have an awesome costume.  
so there she was, in kmart or wherever she usually got her costumes, wandering down the aisles. there were so many, and they were so _cool_! all of them! there were princess dresses, fairy wings, all sorts of wigs, superhero outfits, vampire capes, just about a little bit of everything.  
she wasn't sure which one she wanted. maybe chloe could help.. no, chloe would just tell her to go for "the sexy one." so, on a whim, brooke dialed christine's number.  
"brooke?" christine sounded surprised to have gotten a call from brooke- they didn't hang out that much, honestly.  
"hey, christine.. i kind of need your help? halloween is coming up soon, and i still don't have a costume, and i'm in the costumes aisle and there's just so many consumed to choose from!" brooke babbled nervously. had she been wrong to call christine?  
christine was silent for a while, but then,  
"which ones are debating on? if you pick just a few, i could probably help you choose one."  
after a long debate, brooke chose three costumes. wonder woman, a vampire costume, and a pirate costume. a few of them were admittedly not the best, but she didn't want to keep christine waiting. after telling christine the choices, christine mulled them over for a bit.  
"how do you feel about wonder woman?" she asked.  
brooke beamed, though christine couldn't see her.  
"i feel _awesome_ about wonder woman!"  
"then i think that's your costume." brooke could practically hear the smile in christine's voice, so she bought the costume.

and on halloween night, brooke looked pretty great as wonder woman.


End file.
